gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
Smaller Easter Eggs
This page documents all of the minor Easter eggs in the Grand Theft Auto series that do not need their own page. If they contain innuendos, they belong in Adult Humor. If they involve the Rockstar Logo, they belong in Rockstar Logo. ''Grand Theft Auto III'' Carcer City References to Carcer City can sometimes be heard on the in-game radio, which is a city that would be later used in Rockstar's Manhunt. Carmegaddon Taxi Once the Taxi odd job has been completed, the Borgnine Taxi will be unlocked. It appears to be based on a taxi from the game Carmegaddon. Cavalry Statue Upon exiting the bridge heading to Shoreside Vale, turn left to the airport and continue down the road. Up the stairs near the subway, there's a statue of a man on a horse with a flag and a cone on his head. Dodo Wings The word "the" can be seen in the Dodo's wings. Driver Reference During the mission Two-Faced Tanner, the character that the player has to kill is named Tanner, protagonist of the Driver series. He was purposefully given a female walking animation due to the criticism the Driver series received with players complaining that Tanner walked like a girl. Goodfellas Reference A newly released film, Badfellas can be seen advertised in GTA III. It is a parody of the film Goodfellas which Frank Vincent, the voice of Salvatore Leone, starred in. Freedom Statue Near the Francis International Airport, there is a statue of a man standing, with an inscription below him reading "For Those Who Fought for Freedom 1936." The statue has an orange traffic cone on his head. GTA III Promotional Message In Bedford Point, under a sign of Flashback 95.6, there are some messages, including one of them says "GTA III OUT NOW!" GTA Posters In the subway stations of Liberty City posters can be seen with a background and some drawings, with "GTA" in gray. Hidden Sign In the very south-western block of Bedford Point lies a parking lot, notably featured in the Kingdom Come mission. Here an Easter egg can be found known as The Hidden Sign. To reach it, the player needs a car of small size such as a Manana or Taxi. Going up the stairs leading to an overlooking platform to the north of the lot near the entrance to an underground parking in the same area, the player must jump from the car to reach the top of a building to the west, jump down on the wall and from there drop down to an otherwise inaccessible alley behind it. At the end of the alley, on the wall, there is a posted notice that states "You weren't supposed to be able to get here you know." Near the poster is a ramp that allows the player to leave again. MSX One of the radio stations on GTA3 is called 'MSX'. This is a reference to a console from the late 80s called the MSX, some of the game's developers were involved with games for that console. Rockstar Developer's Area Names If traveling beyond the City Limits of Liberty City using the Dodo various Rockstar developer's names can be seen on the radar, town names on the radar, edited to appear as neighborhoods. Notable 'Neighborhoods' include Obbeburgh (Obbe Vermeij,) Aaronsville (Aaron Garbut,) Woodcounty (Alisdair Wood,) Les County (Leslie Benzies,) Garystown (Gary McAdam,) and Adamton (Adam Fowler or Adam Cochrane.) Soldier of Misfortune On Shoreside Vale, near the Pirate in Men's Pants, the "Soldier of Misfortune" can be seen, of course it's the FPS Soldier of Fortune parody. Top Down City Movie Top Down City is a fictional film in GTA III. Ads can be spotted all over the city. The film is a reference to Grand Theft Auto 1, and Grand Theft Auto 2 as these two are in the Top-Down Perspective. Vice City Spoiler There is a billboard near Francis International Airport that says "See you in Miami!" This is a hint of where the next game would take place (which is Vice City.) ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' 50% Off Sale Scam In the North Point Mall, advertisements can be seen saying: "SALE! 50% OFF EVERYTHING*" and in smaller text "*may not be true". Beachball Minigame If you go to one of the mansions in Starfish Island, one of them will have a beach ball by it. If you kick it by walking into it, it will go into the air and you can play a mini-game where you see how many times you can bounce it on your head without it falling. Boom Shine Barrel After finishing all of Phil Cassidy's missions, there will be a barrel of boom shine in your room at the Ocean View Hotel. Diaz Hitler Mustache After the completion of the mission,Two Bit Hit where you kill Diaz, the first picture to the right of the office is a picture of Diaz, however, it is vandalized with devil horns, a pair of glasses and a Hitler mustache was drawn on his face. Don't Pee in Our Pool There are messages reading "Don't pee in our pool!" at different pools. Gang Burrito Teddy Bear If you look on the grill of a Gang Burrito, sometimes there is a teddy bear. Good Citizen Bonus At the Mendez Compound, if you shoot a rocket at an antenna it will say $50 Good Citizen Bonus. Great Corrupt Bank El Banco Corrupto Grande (the one you break into in mission The Job) means "The Great Corrupt Bank." Hidden Sign In Viceport, a reference to The Hidden Sign can be found inside of a truck trailer. I <3 My AK47 When you get to Phil's Depot, use the sniper and zoom in the truck license plate, it should say "I love my AK-47". Little Lacy Surprise A poster at King Knuts shows a poster for Little Lacy Surprise, where you could see Lance. No Parking Signs Some road signs make clear you can't park at certain places: "Don't even THINK of parking here!" and "No parking: not 5 minutes, not 30 seconds, NOT AT ALL!". Phone Numbers There are many phone numbers on the radio and some of them work. The phone numbers that are proven to work are the following: 1-866-9-Save-Me: Pastor Richards, 1-866-9-Bury-Me: Funeral Home, 1-866-Pillage: Thor, 1-866-434-SELF: Not Sure. Rockstar Srudo When you get to the VCPD in Downtown, if you snipe where the Helipad is, you will see a sign saying "Rockstar Srudo". Real-Life References FedEx SpandEx parodies FedEx. Rite-Aid The pharmaceutical business Ryton-Aide is a reference to the real-life store chain of Rite-Aid. Ronald Reagan At the Downtown Ammu-Nation, there is a picture of American president Ronald Reagan shooting a picture of Soviet head of state Mikhail Gorbachev. The player must stand on the counter against the wall with a Rocket Launcher aiming towards the street. Then the player must rotate the view towards the wall so that the player sees through the wall. The picture is above the reticule. RRS Discovery A billboard near the airport advertises for the Scottish city Dundee with the text "Look! We have a boat that belonged to a loser!". This refers to the ship "RRS Discovery", which is on display in Dundee. Video Game References Commodore 64 The first loading screen after the Rockstar logo pops up looks like a starting screen from an old Commodore 64 game. True Crime: Streets of LA Nick Kong, from the mission Autocide, is a reference to Nicholas "Nick" Kang Williams from True Crime: Streets of LA. Manhunt The security cameras in Leaf Links are a reference to the security cameras used to film Cash making an execution in "Manhunt". Pop Culture References Blue Thunder The vigilante mission for the Hunter is called "Brown Thunder." This is a reference to the show from 80's, called Blue Thunder. Final Countown First, go to the North Point Mall, then go up to the second floor and look for a music store called "The Vinyl Countdown." There was a popular song in the 80s called "Final Countdown". Fun World A billboard with an advert of the amusement park 'Fun World' is located near the airport. Fun World is a persiflage on Disney World Florida. Godfather * "Hyman Memorial Stadium" may be named after the character of Hyman Roth, the Florida-based gangster from the Godfather II. * Sonny Forelli's temper is similar to that of Santino "Sonny" Corleone from The Godfather trilogy. Corleone has the idea of becoming involved in the heroin trade, whilst Forelli has the idea of becoming involved in the drugs trade in Vice City. Heat The shopkeeper in the Ammu-Nation who is voiced by Dan Houser closely resembles Waigro (Kevin Gage) from the movie Heat. Miami Vice If you get 3-stars on your wanted level, undercover cops will chase you in Cheetah's. One is black and one is white and it looks like the main character's from Miami Vice. Reservoir Dogs The appearance of Tommy Vercetti is likely based off Mr. Blonde from the film Reservoir Dogs, who is played by Michael Madsen, who voices Toni Cipriani. The two characters also share the fact that they both spent time in prison for their bosses in common. Soldier of Fortune Go to Phil's Place and enter his house. There is a poster for a film "SOLDIER OF MISFORTUNE." Obviously, a play on the FPS game, Soldier of Fortune." The Getaway Marcus Hammond, Franco Carter and Charlie Dilson, from the mission Autocide, are references to Mark Hammond, Frank Carter and Charlie Jolson from The Getaway. Top Gun In ''GTA Vice City there are vans called "Top Fun." If you like look well at the symbol at the side of the van, you'll see that it looks a lot like the "Top Gun" movie symbol. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Families 4 Life In the Los Santos cemetery there is graffiti that only appears during 8:00 pm to 6:00 am. The graffiti reads "Families 4 Life". Guardian Angel Cathedral The Blackfield Chapel is based on the Guardian Angel Cathedral in Las Vegas. James Bond Jail Bonds “''J Bond Bail Bonds''” can be found. The first two words of that bond company can reference to James Bond, making it James Bond''' Bail Bonds''. Marital Arts Another one of Rockstar Games' jokes, instead of M-A-R-'T'-'I'-A-L, Cobra Marital Arts is spelled M-A-R-'I'-'T'-A-L, probably as a reference to "Marital" as in "Marital aids". Max Pane Bulletproof Glass During Catalina's Robbery Missions, when the player robs the Gasso gas station, the cutscene shows a close-up of the bulletproof glass. There is a small sticker on it that says "Max Pane Bulletproof Glass". This is a reference to another one of Rockstar's video game series, Max Payne. Moon Shooting the Moon with a Sniper Rifle causes it to change size (Normal Size-Bigger-Bigger-Smaller-Bigger-Normal Size). This Easter egg previously appeared in Vice City. No Easter Eggs Sign On top off the Gant Bridge there is a sign that reads "There are no easter eggs up here. Go away." Near the bridge there is a sign board about bridge facts. Reservoir Dregs In the movie theater in Verona Beach, Los Santos, the movie listings sign shows a movie called "Reservoir Dregs". This is a reference to the film Reservoir Dogs. Rockstar Logo Star Constellation It is not a rare occurrence that several stars in the sky form the Logo of Rockstar. Scottish Bridge Replicas The Garver and Kincaid bridges in San Fierro are exact replicas of the Forth road and rail bridges in Scotland. Rockstar North is based in Edinburgh, Scotland. Wizard of Ass At the movie theater in Hashbury, San Fierro, the movie listing sign says "Wizard of Ass", ''an obscene reference to the film The Wizard of Oz'''. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' Bickie '76 Taxi After completing all 100 fares in the taxi side quest, Toni is rewarded with a special taxi called Bickle '76. This is a reference to Travis Bickle, the character played by Robert De Niro in the 1976 film "Taxi Driver". Fireman Sam Fireman Sam is another kids TV show and in GTA LCS multiplayer, there is a firefighter character called Sam. Lionel Hutz When Toni is dressed as a lawyer, he pretends that his name is Lionel. It is possible that this is a reference to Lionel Hutz, the lawyer from The Simpsons. Mr. Benn "Mr. Benz" is a clothes store where Toni buys a tuxedo and lawyer outfit. Mr. Benn is a man in a TV show who goes to a clothes store, puts on some clothes, and leaves through a second door which takes him to a magical place. The Mainframe The Mainframe is a movie due to be released in 1998. It is a parody of The Matrix. L.S. Backdoor L.S. Backdoor is a movie advertised near Francis International Airport. The movie's name and poster (which reuses the Vinewood sign and pedestrians from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas) is a parody of 1997 movie L.A. Confidential. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' Diego Armando The Mendez brothers are called Diego and Armando. This is likely to a reference to the main player on the Argentina team who won the 1986 World Cup, Diego Armando Maradona. Light My Pyre Different Approach Armando, in the mission "Light My Pyre" has a different approach. Unlike Vincenzo, he points his gun at Vic, where you can take him down. Vice Safe If you have a cell phone with the T9 system for texts, try tapping in the code that opens the safe in Domestobot mission, 8423. The word Vice will be what you see. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Alien Lake The lake in Middle Park resembles the shape of an alien. This can easily be noticed on the map or from the air in a helicopter. Fit Roman In the Broker Safehouse there is a picture of Roman and an unnamed woman. Roman looks completely different, appearing to be quite lean and muscular. The image appears to be a real photo with Roman's and the unnamed woman's head placed over the top of the original people's faces. The source of the photo is unknown, but it may belong to one of Rockstar's development team. This may be a reference how Roman did lied to Niko about everything. Flying Thumb If the night sky is inspected with a sniper rifle on a clear night, galaxies and stars along with and a flying thumb, in the thumbs up position, can be spotted. Friendly Neighborhood Super-Star On the streets of Liberty City in Algonquin, a pedestrian on the phone can be overheard saying "Hello, It's your friendly neighborhood Super-Star". This phrase is identical to Spider-Man's greeting. Super-Star is also a parody of Spider-Man. Heart of Liberty City Within the Statue of Happiness is a giant beating heart, supposedly the "Heart of Liberty City." In GTA IV, access into the area is only achievable via an entrance marked by a "No Hidden Content This Way" sign at the upper level of the the statue's pedestal, which can only be reached by helicopter. Once inside the pedestal, the player must scale a ladder up to the midsection of the statue, where the heart is located. It can be shot at, but nothing happens. In Ballad of Gay Tony, if Louis drink too much, he will re-spawn at random locations, one of which may be the Heart of Liberty City. Helicopter Warning Message All Mavericks and Maverick variants, including the Police Maverick and the Helitours Maverick, contain an unsettling warning message inside the cockpit on the passenger side of the dash that reads; "This helicopter might crash but we really don't care if it does, refer to flight manual for help." James O'Toole In one of in-game commercials, there is policeman named James O'Toole, who may be reference to JD O'Toole, who was present in GTA LCS. Mr. Tasty GTA IV Theme While driving the Mr. Tasty, several songs can be triggered to play by clicking the horn. One of these songs is the theme song of GTA IV. While this song is playing, if ZiT is called they will text back with "ZiT! Spotted GTA IV Theme". This is a cheat that gives the player health, armor and ammo, but also disables some achievements. Ninja Guru At all TW@ internet cafes, behind the cashier's desk, and also inside various vehicle dealerships, the screen of the Kakagawa Power Ultra 3000 Pro photocopier reads: ERROR Unleash ninja guru lol. This can only be seen through the scope of a Sniper Rifle. Packie's Brain Box In Three Leaf Clover with Packie, if the camera is positioned properly in front of Packie McReary a box with a picture of a skull on it can be seen inside his head. Players colloquially refer to this phenomena as the Brain box. TV Pause Menu During an Online Multiplayer Match, some of the TVs in safehouses and the TV in the MeTV building show the game's pause menu without the map. Viendemorte One of the restaurants is called "Viendemorte", which sounds exactly like "viande morte". It means "dead meat" in French and is run by a man called Headlamp who never constantly debates on why he is right. Wayne's World In The Lost and Damned, the dash of the Rhapsody has a sticker of Wayne and Garth from the movie Wayne's World, which famously features the song Bohemian Rhapsody. Video Game References Bully A pedestrian bearing an uncanny resemblance to Jimmy Hopkins, the protagonist of Bully, can be seen roaming the streets of Liberty City. He is even wearing a Bullworth Academy vest. He is, however, much more aged but does have a similar buzz cut hair style. Half-Life Crowbar In the Lure Dealer room there is a crowbar from the Half-Life series. Halo On the TV channel Weazel, there is an animated TV show called Republican Space Rangers, which spoofs the Halo series, as it features space marines wearing a green armor that resembles the MJOLNIR armor as seen in Halo. In one scene, the Rangers fly their spaceship through a ring that resembles a HALO ring. Legend of Zelda Certain random female NPCs will, upon being pushed, exclaim "Well excuse ''me dorkwad!", a possible reference to the Legend of Zelda cartoon. Manhunt * In the amusement park in Broker there are blue/purple Hippo Statues, just like the ones from Manhunt. *Numerous references are made to Carcer City, the setting of Manhunt. *The achievement/trophy for completing all the most wanted side missions is called Manhunt. *On the website Yourmexicandoctor.com, two drugs first seen in Manhunt 2 (Hingmyralgan and H4PP1) are shown to be for sale. Super Mario Brothers On the wall in the arcade place in Chinatown, there are several sprites on the wall resembling those of old games. One of the sprites is a blond man, with a long mustache and plumber-like black clothes. The sprite resembles Super Mario from the Super Mario Brothers series. Real-world references 212 Area Code An online article on Liberty Tree's website, an Air Sol flight has 212 passengers on board, 212 a reference to the area code in New York City. Al Capone In Willis, there is a shop called Al's Furniture. This is a reference to Italian-American gangster Al Capone, who was officially the owner of a furniture shop. Banksy On the stairway leading to the sea at Meadow Hills there is a 'Banksy-esque' style graffiti piece. Chuck Norris *In Cluckin' Bell restaurants, near the back of the store, there's an action figure of a man in a martial arts position wearing a chicken hat; printed on the glass is "Cluck Norris," a reference to film/television star and martial artist Chuck Norris. *In the second apartment you unlock (Located in Bohan) there are books sitting on a table near the TV. Shoot one of the books and there is another underneath that says it was written by Nuck Chorris. This is also a reference to Chuck Norris. Cope On many alley walls there is graffiti that says 'Cope' a famous graffiti artist in the real world. Economic Recession The game references to the economic recession faced by the United States on a few occasions, mostly through the in-game internet and news reports on the radio. Heroes The fact that a secretive government body operates out of a paper factory may be a reference to the TV show Heroes. A secretive organization in that show also uses a paper factory as a cover and much of the action takes place in New York. Jack Thompson Also in the mission, Final Interview, the lawyer Tom Goldberg, which Niko has to kill on orders of Francis McReary, is supposedly based on a real-life disbarred lawyer, Jack Thompson, who is an activist against violent video games for minors and is a well noble arch-enemy of Rockstar. One of the lines Goldberg says when Niko pulls out a gun during the interview is a real-life reference to one of Thompson's famous lines against violent shooting games that are "murder simulators" is "Guns don't kill people, video games do!"'' King Kong If you go on a heli ride with Brucie , and if you go to the Rotterdam Tower, Brucie might say "If I was that big chimp, I would climb it too." This is a reference to King Kong. Midnight Cowboy At the beginning of Clean Getaway, Vlad is nearly hit by a taxi and shouts "Hey! I'm walking here!" in reference to the movie Midnight Cowboy. NYC Smoking Regulations There are a lot of people complaining that they have to smoke outside. This is a reference to New York City, where you can't smoke inside either. Reservoir Dogs When you wound a cop sometimes they will shout "I'm gonna be okay!", referring to Reservoir Dogs, when Mr. Orange is shot in the abdomen and is screaming in delirium. San Andreas Myths There is a Liberty Tree article that talks about urban myths in Liberty City. This could be referring to the myths that were created around San Andreas. Street Names *Avenues running north-south (vertically) in Algonquin are named alphabetically after American cities. "A" is at the eastern side of Algonquin; "G" at the western. The names, in order, are Albany, Bismarck, Columbus, Denver, Exeter, Frankfort, Galveston. Denver and Exeter run concurrently ("Denver-Exeter Ave.") south of Middle Park into Star Junction. *Streets running east-to-west (horizontally) in Algonquin are named alphabetically after different types of minerals. "A" is at the southern end of Algonquin; "X" at the northern end. The names in order are Amethyst, Barium, Calcium, Diamond, Emerald, Feldspar, Garnet, Hematite, Iron, Jade, Kunzite, Lorimar, Manganese, Nickel, Obsidian, Pyrite, Quartz, Ruby, Silicon, Topaz, Uranium, Vauxite, Wardite, Xenotime. *Many street names in Bohan are named after prisons -- Leavenworth Ave, Alcatraz Ave, Sing Sing Ave, Guantanamo Ave, Attica Ave, San Quentin Ave, Folsom Way (best known from "Folsom Prison Blues" by Johnny Cash), Rykers Ave (named after the Rikers Island prison on the East River of New York City), and Joliet Street (Joliet, Illinois). *In South Alderney, the street names reflect (mostly antiquated) military terms -- Musketeer, Grenadier, Chariot, Phalanx etc. *In Broker, roads running North-South are named after Native American tribes -- Iroquois, Oneida, Mohawk, Onondaga etc. *In Broker there are the street names "Cassidy" and "Sundance", a reference to the outlaws, Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid. *The Beatles: Broker contains the streets "Ringo St" and "Starr St", both references to the Beatles member Ringo Starr. In Dukes there's a Harrison St., probably a reference to George Harrison, and the northwest section of Liberty City contains the Long John Ave, name that John Lennon used at the beginning of his career. Paul McCartney references are not found yet. Also on the side of buses, there is a small ribbon saying "here, there and everywhere" which is a reference to the Beatles song "Here, there and everywhere". *In Alderney, some streets are named after cult leaders: Hubbard St., Applewhite St., Koresh Square. *Some streets are named after tools -- Jackhammer, Plumbbob, Tinderbox, Drill. *Some streets are named after insects -- Caterpillar, Worm, Butterfly. *Some streets are named after foods -- Onion, Asparagus, Chive. *Some streets are named after colonial Settlements -- Yorktown, Delaware. *Some streets are named after famous surnames -- Harrison, Hancock, Livingston. *Some streets are named after nuclear tests -- Plumbbob, Emery, Niblick, Ivy, Hardtack, and Trinity. *Some streets are named after inventors -- Edison, Schneider, Moog, Drebbel, Farnsworth, Cockerell. *The street in Northwood named Astoria's full name is Astoria Place. This could possibly be a take on Astor Place in the Lower East Side. Terminator 2 The mission called I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots and Your Motorcycle is a reference to Terminator 2: Judgment Day, in which Arnold Schwarzenegger says this famous line. Weekend at Bernie's The mission Weekend at Florian's is a reference to the comedy movie Weekend at Bernie's (Florian insists that his new name is Bernie). Wilhelm Scream In the mission Final Interview, if you shoot the guard standing at the top of the last flight of stairs when escaping from Goldberg, Ligner & Shyster, he will do a Wilhelm Scream as he falls down. Secrets Happiness Island Random Car On the west side of Happiness Island, there is a random spawn that can be a car. This is unusual as there is no way a vehicle can be brought on to the island unless unloaded by a ship. Sultan RS Behind an old, rundown mansion in Westdyke, Alderney at the end of the dirt roads, there is the hidden, extremely rare Sultan RS parked in some bushes. This is practically the only way to find the car ingame. The only other way to obtain it is if the game has it stored in the temporary memory (perhaps because one appeared in one of Brucie's Races), and automatically spawns it parked or driving around the streets. GetALife An office in Algonquin called GetALife, is a parody of MetaLife, a real life company. It is also what Rockstar tells myth hunters. ''Grand Theft Auto IV: Episodes from Liberty City'' Cook's Head After the mission "In The Crosshairs" in TBoGT, you can find the Cook's decapitated head on the roof where Luis is attacked. Grand Theft Auto V Call of Duty Parody You can find Jimmy playing Righteous Slaughter, which is a parody of the Call of Duty franchise. Devil Trigger Inside the in-game site of "Toilet Cleaner," you can find a product named "Demon Trigger," which could be a reference to the "Devil Trigger" from the Devil May Cry series. Fallout: New Vegas The rocket found in front of the diner Up-n-Atom Burger, could be a reference to the classic rocket souvenir from Fallout: New Vegas. Mario & Luigi Two garden mushrooms can be found in front of Denise's house - A short red one, and a tall green one, which is possibly a reference to Super Mario Brothers. NFS Hot Pursuit One of the objectives to obtain a gold medal in the mission "Breach of Contract" is called "Hot Pursuit," which is a reference to Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit. Survivor & Dead Island Reference In front of Vanilla Unicorn, you can see a billboard promoting a TV Series Survivor, named Rehab Island, which it's logo looks similar to the game Dead Island, only the palm tree is replaced by marijuana leaves. Zombrex "Zombrex" from the'' Dead Rising'' series is spoofed in GTA V, with the name Zombix, a painkiller which is also mentioned on Weazel News. "Naughty" Trucks On the sides of some trucks, there are "Little Pricks" written on it. Pricks mean Dicks. See Also *References to Other Cities Navigation Category:Easter Eggs Category:Easter Eggs in GTA III Category:Easter Eggs in GTA Vice City Category:Easter Eggs in GTA San Andreas Category:Easter Eggs in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Easter Eggs in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Easter Eggs in GTA IV Category:Easter Eggs in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Easter Eggs in GTA V Category:GTA Wiki Info Category:Easter Egg Locations Category:Signs